The Office
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: Just a little oneshot concerning Komui and Reever's daily routines at the Order.


Reever's eyes opened languidly in the pre-dawn light shining through the cracks in the window-blinds. With a contented sigh, he extended his arms above his head and was rewarded by a sharp popping sound from his joints. "I'll never understand why you feel the need to do that every morning." a sleepy voice whined. Turning his head, Reever looked straight into the eyes of the man sharing his bed. Placing a chaste kiss on his thin lips, Reever ran one hand down Komui's jaw line. "You'll get used to it." Taking care not to disturb Komui any further, Reever shook off the bedclothes covering him and stood. A devious look sparkled in his goldenrod eyes as he stretched his back to hear a cacophony of loud clicks. One blonde eyebrow raised, he cast a short look at Komui before walking groggily over to the black wooden dresser that contained every article of clothing the two men owned. Rifling through the drawer Reever thought of as his, he pulled out his clothes for the day and slipped them on. Per usual, he wore dark trousers, a white dress shirt, a blue pull-over sweater, and, of course, his pristine white lab coat. He closed the squeaky drawer with a sigh, dreading what was to come next. The switch to turn on the florescent lighting in the bathroom made a small click when he flipped it, and instantly his eyes were assaulted with blinding light. Reever, blinking rapidly, walked closer to the large mirror hung on the wall above the sink and peered into its depths.

One hand ran hopelessly through the spiky mess of his hair, the other gripping the counter's edge. He then proceeded to tug at the dark circles that seemed to grow bigger every day despite his increased hours of sleep. Finally, he poked at the small patch of hair on his chin, wondering for the umpteenth time if he should get it over with and just shave the damn thing off. His musings were interrupted by the entrance of Komui, still wrapped in sheets, into the small room. He assessed the situation quickly, Reever's slightly embarrassed expression, his hand moving quickly from his face, his under-eye circles pinched and puffy. With a benevolent smile, Komui wrapped his arms about his lover, and snuggled into his shoulder. "Don't worry, Reevy. I think you're absolutely perfect." Reever turned his head to glare half-heartedly at the man whose words he valued so much, and was greeted by a kiss to his goatee. "Scruff and all." Komui finished. "Now get out of here, love. Some of us have to make an effort to look as good as you."

Reever complied amiably, returning to the room the two had just recently begun to share. He walked over to the bed, intending to straighten up the covers and align the pillows, when he noticed the crusty substance dried on part of the comforter. Tongue running over his teeth, Reever wadded up the sheets and dumped them in the already-overflowing laundry basket in the corner. He knew people were starting to talk about how often Komui needed his sheets changed, but let them talk. If it meant he got to have his way with the tall man almost every night, it was worth it many times over. Humming a little tune, Reever quickly re-made the bed in dark blue and black sheets, then set about preparing coffee in the antique maker in the corner of the room. He wasn't sure why Komui insisted on keeping the ancient thing, but as long as Reever didn't have to drink any (and was kept supplied with a variety of soft drinks and juice), he was happy.

The Australian had just poured the sweet-smelling drink into Komui's fairly disturbing favorite mug when the man emerged from the bathroom, emanating a radiant aura. "Reever! Could you get me some coffee please! I deserve it anyway after last night…" Shaking his head, Reever placed the cup into Komui's outstretched hand. Looking quizzically at Reever, Komui immediately downed half the mug. "Ahhh. You're so good to me Reever. How could I have never known that their was someone better at making coffee then my darling Lenalee?" Reever popped open a can of lemon-lime soda and took a swig of the bubbly drink. "Probably because you refused to drink anything not offered to you by Lenalee's own hand." he remarked. Komui used one hand to push up his glasses. "Oh. Yes. Well, come along Reevy. My paperwork won't do itself you know." Reever groaned inwardly before following his supervisor out the door. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for years." Either Komui didn't hear his muttered words, or he chose to ignore them, but either way, they both managed to make it to their respective offices.

All day, Reever diligently threw himself into his work, making calculations, signing endless dotted lines, and answering the many questions of his subordinates. When his lunch break finally rolled around at 2:30, Reever decided to go and check on Komui's progress, or, he thought as he strolled down the stone corridor, his lack thereof. Reever braced himself before opening Komui's office door, but what he saw inside surprised him. The floor, though still covered with a thin layer of paper, was significantly less cluttered than yesterday. Even more surprising, the wooden surface of Komui's desk was visible, and two neat stacks of paper rested on either end. Perhaps the most surprising of all was the sight of Komui scribbling away at a sheet of paperwork, working so intently he had yet to notice Reever's presence. "Um…Komui? What happened?" Komui's head shot up, startled before he recognized it was only Reever who stood in the tiny pathway leading to his desk. "Oh, hullo Reever! What brings you here?" Reever, dumbfounded, gestured at the drastically cleaner room. "What? Oh, yes, I decided to do a little work today for a change." "A…a little?" Reever stammered. "Why, yes. I've only worked a few hours and look how much I've gotten done!" Komui smiled happily at his love, expecting to see a similar smile in return. However, all he got was the same slack-jawed look Reever had pasted on his face the second he walked in the door. "You…a few hours…you mean…Wait, if you could've gotten this much done in a few hours, then why have I been begging you to get even a single page done every day for the past three years?" Komui, adjusting his glasses, answered with the most serious tone he could muster. "Because you are cute when you are pleading."

Reever wanted to slam his head against the wall. Multiple times. Hard. Instead, he walked over the desk and rested his head on Komui's shoulder. "You're lucky I love you so much. Otherwise I would kill you right now." he mumbled into Komui's ear. "I love you too darling." Komui whispered back. The two stayed still for a few seconds, enjoying the silence and the presence of each other's bodies. Then Komui whispered once more. "Now that my desk is a little more clear we could-" Komui never got to finish his sentence, mainly due to the fact that Reever had pulled him out of the chair and begun roughly slamming his lips against Komui's. With an indignant "Mmmf!" Komui lowered himself to the desk, guiding Reever to rest on top of him. Reever willingly followed Komui's movements, kissing his cheekbones as he did so. He shivered as he felt Komui's cold hands creep up under his shirt, running along his sides. He pressed his lips to Komui's, tongue running gently along the other man's lips, seeking entrance. With a little moan, Komui complied, and Reever's and Komui's tongues soon twined in an intricate dance. When Reever pulled back for a much-needed breath of air, Komui started to lift the sweater off of Reever, and groaned when he saw the shirt underneath. "Sometimes…I think you dress like this just to spite me." he breathed. Reever nipped Komui's soft earlobe before responding. "Sometimes I think that too." "OH SHIT!"

Both Reever and Komui whipped their heads around towards the sound of the intruding voice. A shocked Lavi and Allen stood side-by-side in the doorway, eyes riveted towards the men currently sprawled on top of the desk. Reever jumped back from Komui, picking up his sweater sheepishly. Komui sat up a bit more refinedly, though Reever could tell he was almost imperceptibly shaking. "Oh, um hello boys." he managed to spit out. Lavi stared fro Komui to Reever, then back to Komui. "Uh…we can get our mission briefing another time…or something." the young Bookman said. Komui shook his head gently. "Don't bother, Reever's lunch break is almost over anyway." Reever, looking at the clock hanging on the wall, saw that this was so. Feeling the red blush painting his cheeks, but unable to do anything about it, Reever started for the door. "Reever, wait." Komui's soft voice commanded him. Reever froze, apprehension locking his limbs in place. He stared ahead wide-eyed as Komui passionately kissed him in front of the two Exorcists. "I'll see you tonight, yes?" he said quietly, though not so quietly that the other two occupants of the room couldn't hear him. Reever nodded slowly before he gathered his courage and tucked a piece of Komui's hair behind his ear. He even managed to make eye contact with Allen and Lavi before exiting the room. Reever tried to return to the mundane tasks that normally filled his day, but found himself unable to do so. All he could think about were the whispered words of his love, and the unspoken actions they promised.


End file.
